One song that says it all
by datawolf39
Summary: The inhabitants of Atlantis are feeling a little down in the dumps and John jokingly suggests a talent show. Very tame slash warning: here there be McShep


Due to numerous unfortunate run-ins with the wraith and other dangerous alien beings, morale on Atlantis was noticeably lower amongst both military personnel and civilians alike.

"Let's have a talent show," John suggested during a meeting half in jest.

Sam cocked her head as she considered the thought and a sudden grin indicated which way she would be inclined to vote on the issue.

Seeing that Teyla and Ronon were a little confused as to what a 'talent show' was Sam proceeded to explain. "A talent show is where people can show others something that they consider themselves good at like dancing or acting."

"It has to be harmless and fun." John added eying Ronon suspiciously.

Ronon shrugged with an unapologetic grin and said "I can juggle."

John looked over at Rodney a question clearly being asked with his eyes.

"Sure I'll participate since I have so many talents." He snapped sarcastically. "What would you like me to do recite pi to the 72nd place or maybe I could spout the chemical equations for caffeine and chocolate." He finished rolling his eyes as he walked out of the conference room.

A few days later after everything was as secure as could be the talent show was held. Most of the personnel of Atlantis attended and the ones on watch were listening to a live audio feed of the event via the intercom that would only stop in the event of an emergency.

Sam was the host of the 'first annual Atlantis talent show' and John, Zelenka, and one of the Athosains were the judges which meant that they weren't allowed to participate, much to John disgruntlement. Right as the show started John looked around for Rodney. When he didn't see him he became upset. He knew that his best friend was anti-social but he had thought that the other man would see how much he was looking forward to it and come to the show just to appease him and secretly to enjoy it for himself.

The first act was Ronon and to many people's surprise he really could juggle. He had seven items going at one point to the amazement of most and a few of the items were on fire.

Next were Beckett and some of his staff doing a Star Trek skit. John had to say that Carson played a very good Scotty.

When that was over there was a brief intermission and John once more looked around for his best friend. When he couldn't locate him he was forced to accept that he wouldn't be coming to the show after all. John sighed at least he would get to annoy his geek with the highlights of the show before he watched it himself since it was being taped for the people who had to remain on duty.

After the intermission was Lorne doing a comedy routine that had even the most stoic people laughing.

Teyla sung an Athosian folksong accompanied by one of her people gently playing music, on an instrument that resembled a harp, in the background.

After a deafening round of applause for Teyla, Sam came back out and spoke "Looks like we have a last minute sign up." She was trying unsuccessfully not to smile and with that she walked off stage leaving the audience wondering who it was and what they would do.

Suddenly a beat started up and the song sounded oddly familiar to John though he couldn't place it.

"_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes,"_

Rodney sang as he appeared from behind the curtain blushing but determined. Gripping the microphone in both hands and they were shaking slightly he sang out the next lines.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind he tells a joke I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs"_

Suddenly John remembered where he had heard this song before. One of the medical personnel was a diehard Taylor Swift fan and she played this song at least once a day for an entire month when it was sent to her from Earth. But he was curious why Rodney would choose this song out of all the music out there.

"_And I could tell you his favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the fourteenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his mother's eyes _

_And if you asked me if I love him I'd lie"_

It didn't go unnoticed by the people who knew the song that Rodney had made some minor adjustments to it though the adjustments themselves really didn't give away who he was singing to. Well not to anyone except John who understood it at the change from father's to mother's.

"_He looks around the room and innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

John's eyes widened. Was it really true? Had Rodney really felt that way for him so long? How was it possible that he could miss that since he spent more time with the man than he did with anyone else?

"_He sees everything in black and white never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"_

'Until now' John thought smiling,

"_I could tell you his favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the fourteenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes _

_And if you asked me if I love him I'd lie._

_He stands there then walks away my god if I could only say "I'm holding every breath for you"_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar" _

Wasn't that just ironic considering that that was those were the actual lyrics.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up is my god he's beautiful _

_So I fake normality and just pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorites color's green _

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes and if you asked me if I love him _

_If you asked me if I love him I'd lie"_

The blush that had disappeared from his face somewhere in the middle of the song made reappearance as Rodney scrambled to get off stage. The audience was in shock. Some were reeling from the fact Rodney had admitted that he was in love with a guy. Others were shocked that he could sing and most were in shock from a combination of the two.

Well John was shocked for a whole other reason. He was shocked that a song loved mainly by teenage girls nearly described the relationship between he and Rodney to a tee even without the modifications.

After the voting John went and hunted Rodney down and unsurprisingly his search led to Rodney's lab.

"My favorite color is blue you know?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Blue doesn't fit with the song you idiot."

John shrugged, "I just thought I should let you know."

"So are we… okay?" Rodney asked.

John smiled. "Of course even if I didn't return the affection that you have for me you're still my best friend."

Rodney rolled his eyes at the sappy statement.

"Well." John said. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"How could I resist such an invitation?" Rodney said sarcastically but he kissed John anyway.

**A/N this has been sitting on my flash for far to long and I like it enough to post it. R and R**


End file.
